


The Pleasure's All Mine

by beguilinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Overstimulation, this isn;t completely unrealistic but a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s kind of really sensitive, especially when it comes to his curls and Louis’ more than pleased with that knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure's All Mine

It happened to soon for Harry to realize.

Far too soon.

Louis had him pinned on the bed, Harry felt himself being pressed into the soft mattress and Louis was tracing the outline of his jaw with his fingertips. He could feel himself growing, confined in his pants and Louis wasn’t helping at all.

"You know what I love about you Harry?" Louis said, trailing his fingertips towards Harry’s eyes, feather light.

"Mmph?" Harry mumbled in response. He felt a mixture of bliss and lust and it was amazing. Harry felt Louis’ weight shift on the bed and Harry was left on the bed alone, Louis gone.

"I love those special little things about you. Like this -" Louis said, tugging harshly on Harry’s curls, sitting him up. Harry felt himself come in his pants and he groaned.

"Fuck! Lou!" Harry said, turning and hiding his face. Ever since Louis had found out about Harry’s… specialty, he’d teased him nonstop.

"What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?" Louis said, still talking from behind Harry. Harry was sitting up, watching the wall. His cheeks were a bright red and he could feel it, but Louis loved it and if Louis loved it then Harry loved it.

Harry nodded and felt Louis kneel on the bed behind him. “Strip," Louis commanded and Harry stood up and rid himself of all of his clothing, sitting back in the position he previously was. Louis still sat on his knees, leaning forward to breathe on Harry’s neck.

"Good. Now, you’re gonna let me fuck your face and swallow everything like a good boy. Are you a good boy, Harry?" Louis waited for a response from Harry and saw a rushed nod. Louis pressed his lips to the base of Harry’s neck where his heart fluttered. Harry moaned a little, his cock almost unabashedly swelling after only just coming. Harry shut his eyes and threw his head back and then he felt Louis push him forward.

"On the floor, on your knees." Louis commanded and Harry rushed to please him. Louis smiled and got off the bed, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants as he walked over to Harry. Harry watched with lust-filled eyes as his boyfriend revealed his delicious body. He stifled another groan then, not wanting to seem to eager.

"Very good, Haz. Are you ready for my cock?" Louis said, placing his hips directly in front of Harry’s face. Harry stared at the bulge in Louis’ pants and nodded slowly. He looked so eager, Louis felt it was a shame no one else got to see him this way. Not that he cared, anyways. Harry was his and only his, and got to see him, taste him, feel him at his most vulnerable and that wasn't something anyone would understand.

Harry let his hands lay flat against his thighs and he licked his lips. He nodded and Louis slapped him.

"Look at me when you answer." Louis said, tugging on Harry’s chin so that they were forced to make eye contact. Harry looked back at Louis and nodded, Louis letting go of Harry’s chin.

Louis unzipped his jeans then, slipping out of them along with his boxers. He stepped out of them quietly and heard Harry’s breathing get harsher and he smiled to himself. Harry got so lost when they had sex and Louis loved it. Loved how submissive Harry got, how he was complete putty in Louis’ hands.

Harry waited patiently as Louis finished taking off his clothes. Harry bit his lip in anticipation and waited for the rest to come. He wondered how tonight was going to finish when he was brought back to reality, Louis tapping his cock on Harry’s lips. Harry looked up, awaiting permission and Louis nodded, Harry opening wide and preparing himself. Louis made eye contact with Harry and he began to thrust in and out of Harry mouth. Harry let his lips go slack and he just pressed his tongue to the underside of Louis’ cock as it escaped his lips.

Louis was horribly turned on by how easy Harry was with this. Louis thought it wasn’t fair, so he changed the angle and heard Harry gag a bit. Tears were on the verge of spilling out of Harry eye’s but he blinked them back, didn’t want to disappoint Louis.

Louis pounded into Harry’ mouth, waiting for Harry to pull back and say it was too much but it just didn’t happen. He felt the warmth build up low in his stomach and groaned, pushing all the way into Harry and coming low, Louis tugging on Harry’s curls. Harry groaned around Louis as he felt his boyfriend’s come sit on his tongue and trickle down his throat. Harry was also coming, for a second time that night.

Once Louis felt that he had gotten his breath back to semi-normal, he pulled Harry up off of the ground and laid him on the bed.

"On your stomach" Louis slurred. Harry laid on his stomach, waiting for whatever Louis had in stock. Louis came up behind him then and kneaded his buttcheeks, spreading them open with his thumbs.

"Very good boy you are, Haz. For being so good, you deserve a treat." Louis said as he ducked down and licked a flat stripe over Harry’s hole. Harry flinched forward and the friction between the bed and his cock and Louis was too much. Louis was soon busy licking hot into Harry, devouring him with his tongue. Harry moaned out loud as he felt Louis tongue tear him open when he felt a a finger slip in beside it. Needless to say, Harry was a writhing mess. Knowing he was going to have to come again, for a third time that night hurt just a little, just enough to make him want to keep going.

Once Louis had two fingers in Harry along with his tongue, he eased back a bit and just watched Harry’s bed lift and sink with every breath he took.

"My, my, lucky you. Such a good boy and you got prepped. Well - maybe you’ll never be prepared. Harry, are you ready for my cock?" Louis asked casually, two fingers stilled inside of Harry. Harry groaned and choked out “Yes, fuck, Lou, go on." Harry said, burying his face into the mattress again.

Louis tensed then and crooked both of his fingers, grazing his prostate. Harry moaned again, panting now. “Don’t tell me what to do," Louis said as he slipped his fingers out and buried himself in Harry all in one swift movement. Harry was practically screaming into the mattress as Louis pounded hard into him. Louis had almost forgotten what he had started so he made sure he was deep in Harry when he leaned down and whispered “so tight, I think, maybe, too tight." and Harry groaned when Louis pulled out.

"Open yourself up for me." Louis commanded and Harry used all of the strength he had left to suck on three of his fingers and insert them in himself. He started out with two, twisting and scissoring for them wide, avoiding his prostate as he felt so on the edge already. Harry opened him mouth to warn Louis but as if Louis read his mind, he stopped Harry.

"Sit up and add another" Louis said, Harry quickly turning to sit and spreading his legs so that Louis could see. He pushed in three fingers and began to push down on them when he felt himself come. Harry stopped and opened his eyes abruptly and found Louis’ fingers intertwined with his hair. Harry sighed out of relief and relaxed a little.

"I didn’t tell you to stop, but you can go ahead and fuck yourself on me now." Louis said, sitting beside Harry. Harry groaned and hovered over Louis’ cock and he shuddered, pushing Louis all the way into him. They groaned in unison and Harry knew that Louis was close so he wasted no time on adjusting. He began to lift himself up with the nonexistent energy he mustered and pushed himself down fast, Louis meeting him so that Harry was emptier less. After 3 more thrusts, Louis tugged Harry down hard and came deep inside of Harry. He moaned out Harry’s name and cursed to himself lightly.

Harry got off of Louis and laid down next to his boyfriend. Once Louis’ breath evened out once more, he realized Harry was still sporting a hard on.

"I didn’t touch you once," Louis said, more in awe than anything.

"Lou…" Harry groaned and Louis tugged playfully Harry’s curls and Harry yelled out a strong of obscenities followed by a slurred “thanks," just a tiny spurt of come oozing out of him. Louis nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"The pleasure’s all mine. Now, I’m worn out but I’d like a shower. What about you?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open any longer. Louis clicked his tongue but he understood, he didn't really feel like standing in the shower either, so he ran into their bathroom and retrieved two cloths to clean them both up, knowing they needed as much rest as they could get that night for the show tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly next best fic. I'm posting all of these from my old tumblr that kind of doesn't exist anymore. Also, credit for the whole tugging-and-coming idea goes to this fic http://aklsdfhj.livejournal.com/1941.html and if you're reading this I hope you know that's my go-to read when I'm... in need. *ba dum tss* Alright I'll stop okay right criticism and blatant insults accepted!!


End file.
